Leon
Leon - Bóstwo, wiara w Leona powstała już ok XXw. P.n.e i jest jedną ze starszych Religi świata istniejących do dziś. Leon jest to Bóg - kot, jego ojciec - Bóg Ojciec oraz matka kotka Puma stworzyli razem potomka Leona. Wiara ta powstała na terenie starożytnego Egiptu i istnieje tam do dziś. Wierzący w Leona głównie zamieszkują Egipt i Kościerzyne z okolicami. ↵W Egipcie był On nazywany Leone Mau (z egipskiego Leon Kot). W IVw. P.n.e Egipcjanie odwrócili się od niego gdyż, pomyśleli że skoro jest On nieśmiertelny to nie muszą go karmić. Ukarał poprzez pomaganie ewidentnie słabszemu Cesarstwu Rzymskiego który niespodziewanie wygrał wojnę z Egiptem Po stracie niepodległości przez Egipt Leon żył w domach różnych wierzących do 346r. N.e kiedy Cesarstwo Rzymskie zamknęło go w więzieniu. Leon nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale tak zamknęli go w więzieniu. Wtedy postanowił rozdzielić Rzym na 2 części: *Wschodnią (Cesarstwo Bizantyjskie) *Zachodnią (Zachodnie Cesarstwo Rzymskie) Egipt miał być we Chrześcijańskim Bizancjum. I w 395r. Wreszcie rozdzielił Rzym na 2 części. Leon zamieszkał u wiernych w Bizantyjskim Egipcie. W roku 645 Egipt opanowało Państwo Hamdanidów(przyszłe Imperium Osmańskie)W 650r. Próbowali Oni zabić Leone Mau i postanowił On pomóc innym państwom w walce tak by Imperium Osmańskie nie podbiło całego świata. Po próbach zabujczych na Leonie udał się On do swojego ojca Boga Ojca. W 1683r. Powrócił On na ziemię by pomóc wygrać Austrowęgrom które nie miały praktycznie żadnych szans w walce z Ottomanami ale im pomógł i zakończyło to potęgę Imperia Osmańskiego. W okrągłym roku 1700 wrucił On do Ojca po krótkim dość czasie spędzonym na ziemi. Wrucił On w roku 1914 kiedy Egipt stał się kolonią Brytyjską. Kara ta trwała do 1920r. Kiedy Leone Mau pomyślał że Egipt jest gotowy na uwierzenie ponownie w niego. Niestety, mylił się gdy w 1922r. Stworzył On Egipt, to przyjęli oni Islam. Leone Mau bardzo się wkurzył i do dziś planuje zemstę na swoim rodowitym Egipcie. W 1926r. Egipcjanie wyrzucili Leona z Egiptu i postanowił udać się do Ojca - Boga Ojca. Był On u Ojca do 2011r. Gdy Ojciec powiedział mu że musi udać się spowrotem na ziemię gdyż musi On coś załatwić z Ostowym Pazurem (w Religi Leońskiej to taki szatan). Udał On się na ziemię ale nie przyjęli Oni go w Egipcie i musiał udać się gdzie indziej. A mianowicie udał się On do świątyni Leońskiej z XXIw. na zadupiu pomiędzy Nową Wsią Kościerską, Kaliskami Kościerskimi,Sikorzynem a starą hutą Sikorską w okolicach Kościerzyny na kaszubach. Mimo że w tamtych okolicach panuje katolicyzm i ateizm to znaleźli się tam też dobrzy Leoniści i mieszka tam do dziś. Zadupie te leży w trójkącie kościerskim który jest między Stężycą, Kościerzyną a Szymbarkiem. Zaginęło tam wiele psów i są teorie spiskowe że Leon otworzył tam portal na drugą stronę (stranger things) i te psy zmieniły się w Demopsy.Są też teorie spiskowe że wiara w Leona powstała dużo dużo wcześniej a mianowicie 200tyś p.n.e i byłaby najstarszą istniejącą po dziś dzień religią ale jest to mało prawdopodobne gdyż, jedyna rzecz jaka łączy Szaragusa Pręgatusa (tak jest nazywany ten z 200tyś p.n.e) z Leonem jest ich podobny wygląd na rysunkach w jaskiniach. Ciekawostki *Leon w wolnym czasie lubi rozpoznawać przyprawy lub siedzieć na krześle godzinami *Jest On świetną i doświadczoną ninią dla psów *Leon jest nie rasowym Bogiem - kotem ale najbliżej ma do Persa *"Zadupie oj tak bardzo czysto teoretycznie jest w Kaliskach Kościerskich że wolałem użyć słowa "zadupie" Reklama Wchodźcie na mojego instagrama Arekkot123. Polecam Leon Jeśli waszym ulubionym zwierzakiem jest kot to proszę o kontakt najlepiej napisać do mnie na instagramie i przy okazji zaobserwować. Po reklamie Nie odpowiadamy za zaburzenia psychiczne po przeczytaniu tego artykułu Proszę nie szukać portalu do Stranger Things Nie należy także szukać Leona bo inaczej ostowy pazur was zje na śniadanie Nie odpowiadamy za możliwość stracenia przytomności lub dostania ataku padaczki przy czytaniu tego artykułu